


Detention Time

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Detention, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital, Punishment, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, TA Ygritte, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bran Stark × Ygritte High School AU
Relationships: Bran Stark/Ygritte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Detention Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [ComingStark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ComingStark).



> Happy New Year 🍾🥂🎇🍺🍻🎄🎇
> 
> 2021 > 2020

TA (Teacher's Assistant) Ygritte Freefolk sighed. She had many duties to do for the teacher she was assigned to.  
One was to grade papers that the teacher didn't have time to do. Another was to take over for the teacher if they had to step out for a moment. And last was to man detention when the teacher couldn't make it. With that she headed to the classroom where detention was being held. She opened the door and smiled.  
"Well Brandon Stark, what did you do this time?" she asked as she closed the door.  
"Eh, I just slept through history, that's all" Bran said with a shrug.  
"Oh Bran Ygritte said as she went to close the blinds.  
Once that was done she sat on the desk Bran was sitting at. She crossed her legs as she looked down at the boy.  
"Well now, what should be your punishment this time?" Ygritte asked.  
"Hmm, how about a spanking" Bran pondered.  
"Really?" Ygritte asked.  
"Yeah, now lay down on my lap and I'll give it to you" Bran said with a smirk.  
"Bran, you're the one in detention. Ithink I am supposed to be the one to give the spanking" Ygritte said.  
Bran grabbed Ygritte and placed her so she was lying across his lap.  
"Bran!" Ygritte squawked.  
"Shush" Bran said then flipped Ygritte's skirt up and began spanking her.  
Ygritte yelped in pain as her ass was being assault.This continued and Ygritte felt her core get wetter and wetter with every swat on her derriere. She began moaning as her arousal grew and she then hit her peak with a drawn out moan. Bran's pants got wet from Ygritte's release. He stopped his spanking and saw that Ygritte was panting hard.  
"Damn, didn't know you could get off from just a spanking" he said with amazement.  
"Me...pant...pant...neither" Ygritte said as she wiped the bit of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead.  
"Well you just made a mess on my pants, what are we going to do about that?" Bran asked.  
Ygritte grinned as she slid off Bran's lap getting on her knees then proceeded to take off Bran's jeans. Bran helped by lifting his hips up.Once all articles of clothing was removed from Bran's lower body Ygritte got to work. She caressed Bran's semi hard cock with her hands getting it fully hard.Once she did that she enveloped the throbbing organ into her mouth.  
Bran groaned and pushed Ygritte down on his entire piece of meat. She gagged as it hit the back of her mouth, but then relaxed and began deep throating Bran. Her tongue slithered up and down as she bobbed her head.  
"Yes, feels so good" Bran groaned.  
Ygritte smiled as she kept sucking away on this lovely tasty meat. She moved back a bit and paid close attention to the head as her hand massaged Bran's ball while her other hand stroked Bran's slicked up pole. She pumped it as she sucked and twirled her tongue Bran's mushroom head.  
Bran threw his head back as his hand had moved from Ygritte's head to her shoulders keeping her in place. He loved how creative Ygritte was when ever she gave him head.  
"Fuck, here it comes" Bran announced.  
Ygritte was ready and her mouth was soon flooded by Bran's seed. She loved feeling Bran fill her mouth up. He tasted so good and unique. She pulled back and savored it all then swallowed. She then licked her lips lustfully.

"Yummy, I'll never get tired of your seed" Ygritte said.  
Bran was panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Shit, always exhausted after one of Ygritte's blowjob. It always takes him awhile to get back into the game after that. Ygritte knew this and hopped onto the desk and flipping her skirt up and peeling her panties off she began playing with herself. It was a feast to Bran's eyes. He watched as Ygritte's fingers poked and probed her juicy cunt.They never entered her hot cavern, but kept her wet and flowing as she waited for Bran to be ready again.  
Bran felt himself stir again and he was ready to go. He got up and stroked himself to hardness. He then motioned for Ygritte to climb on him. She clambered up and with practice ease she slipped her overexcited pussy onto Bran's rod. She gasped as she came.  
Bran spun Ygritte and pushed her up against the wall and began pumping in and out of her never letting her come down from her climax.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" Ygritte chanted as she was pressed harder and harder against the wall.  
Bran grunted over and over as kept up his pace. His hands had a tight grip on Ygritte's hips bound to leave bruises while Ygritte had her arms wrapped around Bran's neck. She buried her head into Bran's shoulder trying to muffle her loud moans. She had bitten down on Bran's shoulder which caused him to wince.  
Finally Bran spewed his load into Ygritte and he lost the strength in his legs and they fell to a heap on the ground. Both he and Ygritte were panting hard and sweat.

"How long is your detention this time?" Ygritte asked after regaining her senses.  
"I have two more days" Bran said.  
"I can't wait" Ygritte said.  
Bran couldn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
